Sallosh
Sallosh, also known as Sallosh-by-the-Silver-Shore, is a major Sarnori city located in Essos, west of the Bone Mountains. It is known to the Sarnori as the City of Scholars. Sallosh is ruled by King Tavan Ahxar and the High King Mezo Alexi. Location and Geography Part of the Kingdom of Sarnor, Sallosh is found within the Silver Kingdoms in the eastern aspect of Sarnori territory. To the south, the cities of Gornath, Sathar and Kasath can be found, whereas Sarys and Saath are located to the northwest. Due north of Sallosh, the Bay of Tusks can be found, fed into by the river Zbanhe, which finds one of its sources in the Lake of Naqrh, just to the south of Sallosh. History The city of Sallosh was among the first to be affected by the rise of the Dothraki during the Century of Blood after the Doom of Valyria, the troubles first felt as food shortages following horselord raids of the lands around the Silver Seas. It would be nearly a decade later before the Dothraki arrived at the city, declaring the constructions an affront to their gods. Khal Lajatto sacks the city of Sallosh, but is slain in the fighting. He is succeed by Khal Mengo, named for the great Khal that first united the Khalasars. It would not be until 47BA that Sallosh was reclaimed, although the rebuilding process did not start for nearly half another decade, owing to the ongoing campaigns in the east consuming the majority of the Kingdom of Sarnor's coin and manpower. In 40BA, the rebuilding of the legendary Amai Alakead in Sallosh finally began, following a pledge by the new King of Sarnath, the High-King of the Kingdom of Sarnor that never again should a foreign threat against the Sarnori be ignored. Halzor Alexi acknowledged the importance of technological advancement in the survival of the Tagaez Fen, and thus invested heavily in the academies of Sarnath and Sallosh, intending them to be grander than ever before. Work finally finished on Halzor Alexi's vision for the Amai Alakead of Sallosh in 32AA, although the Great Academy had continued to be populated since the city was first reclaimed from the Dothraki, and has continued to expand its scope and scale ever year since. Significant additions included the Keakh Starh Ha (The Palace of the Stars) and the Braj Shashh (The Glass Tower). In 97AA, conflicts started to brew between Sarys and Sallosh when King Uvali declared the territory of his city extends across the entirety of the Kingdom of Omber, a region historically claimed by the people of the City of Scholars. In response, Prince Anlar, heir to the throne of Sallosh marched an army up the road connecting the two cities and threatened to pillage all trade headed south until King Uvali rescinds his claim. In an attempt to call the bluff of Prince Anlar, King Uvali sent his General south with a shipment of gold bound for Sathar, but the convoy was attacked nonetheless. Fighting erupted between the two cities, and lasted for nearly three years. The fighting peaks at the Battle of Aln, named for the eponymous valley to near the source of the River Kewhe. In the lead up to the conflict, each army occupied one side of the valley, Sarys the northwest, Sallosh the southeast, until the armies finally descended into chaos following a series of attempted flanking manouvres and charges. Both sides claim victory. Following the two of the bloodiest battles in Sarnori history, Sallosh sued for peace in 99AA, a plea that the new King Uvali, son of the one slain at the Battle of Twefanba Peaan (translated roughly as the Battle of Endless Storm for the rains that ravaged the battlefield) was quick to accept. The Kingdom of Omber was split between the two cities, an agreement that would remain uncontested for another one hundred and forty years. In 237AA, fighting once again broke out between Sarys and Sallosh over control of the peninsula on the northern coast of Essos known as the Kingdom of Omber. Seeking a marriage between his daughter and the heir to the throne of the High-King of Sarnath, King Ouma of Sallosh offers the land as a dowry, angering the people of Sarys, who claim that they have no right to such an offering. The conflict comes to a finale at the Valley of Aln, but unlike the first Battle of Aln, the people of Sarys win a decisive victory against the Tagaez Fen of Sallosh. Sallosh loses its claim over the Kingdom of the Omber, and with it hope of marriage. Layout * Amai Alakead (The Great Academy) - A colossal complex of buildings dedicated to the advancement of science and medicine, as well as the teaching of the disciplines for which the city of Sallosh is most famed amongst the Sarnori people. Rebuilt following the pledges of High King Halzor Alexi after the ravaging of the city by Khal Lajatto, it has continued to flourish and advance the Kingdom ever since. The Great Academy is found on the eastern edge of the city, and sprawls across near a quarter of its territory. ** Keakh Starh Ha - Known more commonly as the Palace of the Stars, astronomers of the Keakh Starh Ha have pondered over the heavens for centuries, peering into them with devices of bronze and glass to greater examine their majesty. It was at the Palace of the Stars that the famed astronomer of the Tagaez Fen Savan Ohra noted that certain stars followed a rhythmic cycle of moving across the skies, disappearing for a period of time before reappearing moons later. This lead Savan to determine that the Known World must either exist on a spherical object rotating on an axis, or that the heavens themselves were shifting around the lands of man. Noting that nature was often inclined to the simplest and least complicated solution, he concluded that it was most likely the smaller object, the lands upon which he stood, that would be moving. His proposal of a spherical mass remains one of contention within the Academies of Sallosh, with vocal opposition lead by a number of high-profile thinkers even a century and a half after his declaration. ** Braj Shashh - Also called the Glass Tower, the Braj Shashh is a marvel of construction and serves as the location for the botanical and zoological research within the Kingdom. Not strictly a tower, the Braj Shashh is a series of large glass domes intended to facilitate the study and cultivation of the vast array of life contained within, from the towering hardwoods of the Summer Isles to the shrubs of the Red Waste. * The Great Library - The largest library west of the Bones and outside of the Golden Empire of Yi Ti to the far east, the Great Library of Sallosh reflects the grandeur and scholarly nature of the city in which it is found. Located on the western aspect of the Amai Alakead, it is not considered strictly part of the Great Academy, although it has maintained strong ties with the complex nonetheless. The most famous item within the Great Library is undeniably the Mjemw’eh or Compendium of Healing, a collation of three hundred years of botanical and medical research. Such is its worth that the vault in which it is kept is considered the most securely guarded location in the city, greater even that the Palace of the Monarchy. Category:City Category:The Kingdom of Sarnor Category:Essos